Season 4
Four season of the Mexican version of Drag Race. The winner will win $800,000 pesos ($ USD 41791.616), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & a photo-spread in Cosmopolitan Mexico magazine. The four season was filmed during the spring, in Mexico City, with 14 contestants revealed. The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Glamazon" from RuPaul's album Champion. The ending song was Rock It (To the Moon) by RuPaul. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) : :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was runner-up :█ The contestant was eliminated without lip-syncing the final lip-sync :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, and was in the running. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: Están Para Comerse * Guest Judges: '''Chef Oropeza * '''Mini Challenge: Photo shoot with air * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Memo Reyri * '''Main Challenge/Runway: '''Create a fashion style inspired by a bakery cake * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Memo Reyri * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''One year supply on Subway food * '''Bottom Two: '''Begonia vs Santa * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Yo No Soy Esa Mujer" by Paulina Rubio * '''Eliminated: Santa Episode 2: Ese Musical de los 80s * Guest Judges: 'Flans * '''Main Challenge: '''Lip Sync Rusical ispired by 80s * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bree! * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Shoes courtesy by Andrea * '''Runway Theme: '''80s Fashion * '''Bottom Two: '''Amondi Blunt vs Anne Feta Minaj * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Bazar" by Flans * * '''Eliminated: Anne Feta Minaj Episode 3: ''Cuna De Dragas'' * Guest Judges: 'Rebecca Jones and Gonzalo García Vivanco * '''Mini Challenge: '''Scandalous Red Carpet Photo * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Luna Lansman and Amondi Blunt * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a soap opera Cuna de Dragas, based on Cuna de Lobos * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Pam Sasha and Barbara Durango * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Shoes courtesy by Andrea * '''Runway Theme: '''Favorite Body Part * '''Bottom Two: '''Begonia vs Luna Lansman * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Work From Home" by Fifth harmony ft Ty Dolla $ign * '''Eliminated: Begonia Episode 4: ''Zumba y Rumba'' * Guest Judges: 'Alejandro Maldonado and Alexa Moreno (gymnastic) * '''Mini Challenge: '''Making Leotards from Duct Tapes * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Cordelia Durango and Bree! * '''Main Challenge: '''Produce a fitness video with workout * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bree! * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 cash courtesy by Nutrioli * 'Runway Theme: '''Disco Looks * '''Bottom Two: '''Barbara Durango vs Brooke Diamond * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Designer Music" by Lipps Inc * '''Eliminated: Begonia Episode 5: Snatch Game * Guest Judges: 'Manuel Ibañez and Ariel Miramontes * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Luna Lansman * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Nivada Watch * '''Runway Theme: '''Cuero y encaje * '''Bottom Two: '''Artemisa vs Bettie Spanks * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Sobrevivire" by Monica Narano * '''Eliminated: Artemisa Episode 6: Queer News * Guest Judges: 'Alejandra Bogue, Lynda and Alejandra Ley * '''Mini Challenge: '''Reading Challenge * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Bree!, Luna Lansman and Amondi Blunt * '''Main Challenge: '''Presented news and interview the guest judge * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''3 gowns courtesy by Marco Marco * '''Runway Theme: '''Neon Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Bettie Spanks vs Luna Lansman * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Gira Que Gira" by Lynda * '''Eliminated: Luna Lansman Episode 7: Beauty Comercials * Guest Judges: 'Jaydy Michel and Horacio Villalobos * '''Mini Challenge: '''Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge: '''Record an infomercial for Anastasia Beverly Hillz cosmetics * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Cordelia Durango and Barbara Durango * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Skin Care Products * '''Runway Theme: '''Lentejuelas (Sequins) * '''Bottom Two: '''Bettie Spanks vs Luna Bree! * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"2 Mujeres 1 Camino" by Laura León * '''Eliminated: Bettie Spanks 'Episode 8:' Los Monológos de la Dragina * Guest Judges: 'Susana Zabaleta and Cynthia Klitbo * '''Main Challenge: '''Write a monologue based on Los Monólogos de la Vagina * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Wig wardrobe from Outfiters Wig and a one-year haircare supply from Aquage * '''Runway Theme: '''Gala Dress * '''Bottom Two: '''Memo Reyri vs Pam Sasha * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"La Ultima Noche" by Susana Zabaleta * '''Eliminated: None 'Episode 9:' Sombra Aquí, Sombra Allá * Guest Judges: 'Ana Torroja and Los Jonas Vloggers * '''Mini Challenge: '''Give a teddy bear a makeover * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge: '''Drag Makeover * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Cordelia Durango * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Los Angeles trip courtesy by AeroMexico * '''Bottom Two: '''Barbara Durango vs Pam Sasha * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Maquillaje " by Mecano * '''Eliminated: Pam Sasha 'Episode 10:' Rocker BGs * Guest Judges: 'Aleks Syntek * '''Mini Challenge: '''Make up in the dark * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge: '''Singing a original rock song in front of live audience * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Memo Reyri * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$15,000 gift card courtesy by Yamaha * 'Runway Theme: '''Beautiful, dirty, rich * '''Bottom Two: '''Amondi Blunt vs Bree! * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Hung Up" by Madonna * 'Eliminated: '''Bree! 'Episode 11: El Baile P.Ludo * Guest Judges: 'Gloria Trevi and Héctor Terrones * '''Mini Challenge: '''Everybody loves puppets * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Main Challenge: '''Hair Ball * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Memo Reyri * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''3 wigs courtesy of AMS hair boutique * '''Runway Theme: '''Peinados históricos, Hair Eleganza Extravaganza, and Wigs on Wigs outfit * '''Bottom Two: '''Amondi Blunt vs Aurora Wonders * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Pelo Suelto" by Gloria Trevi * 'Eliminated: '''Aurora Wonders 'Episode 12: ''Menéate * '''Main Challenge: ' Write and record a verse for the remix * Main Challenge Winner: 'Bárbara Durango * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''2 smartphones Samsung Galaxy M20 * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag Ever * '''Bottom Two: '''Amondi Blunt vs Cordelia Durango * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"La Gata Bajo La LLuvia" by Rocío Dúrcal * 'Eliminated: '''Aumondi Blunt 'Episode 13: ''La Reunión The queens reunite to discuss the season's highlights and drama 'Episode 14: La Gran Final: En Viva' * '''Lip-Sync Song: ' "U Wear It Well" by RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Gran Final Realness * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Aurora Wonders * '''Runner-Ups: '''Bárbara Durango and Cordelia Durango * '''Winner: '''Memo Reyri